Once Youve Met Someone You Never Forget Them
by gatorgirl517
Summary: "Once you've met someone you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memories to return." After something hurtful slips out of Ludwig's mouth, Feliciano runs away to a hidden place he used to visit with a special friend as a child. This friend said he would return, but he still hasn't. Feliciano was almost about to give up hope. That is, until a visitor shows up.


**Author's Note: Well thank you in advance for reading this! I am truly delighted! This is the first fanfic I have written involving dialogue between Germany and Italy, so I hope it doesn't suck that much. Just a short one-shot that I wanted to write. Dedicated to my friend (LudwigElric118). The title is a quote from Hayao Miyazaki's _Spirited Away_ and the quote re-appears in the story. I do not own this; Miyazaki does. As always, I do not own _Hetalia Axis Powers_ or its characters, as much as I would like to. Reviews are always appreciated and thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Another World Conference had ended early thanks to the fighting that started. This fighting was nothing new though; Arthur was attacking Francis, Alfred was standing to the side laughing and making some obnoxious suggestion of solving world hunger with hamburgers, Ivan was terrorizing Yao, Kiku was taking pictures, Feliciano was waving white flags in both hands, and Ludwig was growing impatient.

"Shut up you bloody frog! There is nothing between Alfred and I! There never has and there never will!" Arthur shouted into Francis' face as he was punching him and blushing slightly.

"Oh-hon-hon-hon! My little Angleterre! It's quite obvious, no?" Francis said as he was laughing at the pathetic punches being thrown at him.

"Yao, become one with Mother Russia, da?" Ivan said as he held on to Yao who was frantically trying to escape the grasp of the man with the dark purple aura.

"Please don't-a hurt-a me! White flag! White flag see!" Feliciano cried out as he ran under the table with tears in his eyes.

Alfred stood laughing next to Kiku who, like always, had his camera out and was snapping at everything while Ludwig rolled his eyes at the frantic Italian.

"Surery I can get some pictures for Hungary-san." Kiku said quietly as the shutter clicked faster than the speed of light.

Suddenly Ludwig exploded and his voice boomed throughout the room, "Since none of you can cooperate and shut up, you can all just go home!"

Feliciano's whimpering could be heard from under the table, but everyone else soon left the room and headed back home after a once again, unsuccessful World Conference.

"Wait! Don't-a leave me here!" Feliciano shouted as he bursted out from under the table and ran into Ludwig's back. "Hey, hey Germany! Can-a I come over to your house? I could make-a a big pasta!" The Italian smiled up at the German who was un-amused and still furious at the waste of the meeting.

Ludwig was distracted by the disaster the room was in, but he still heard the question and knew who it was coming from. He was beyond stressed and all he wanted to do was go home to some peace and quiet, but he couldn't exactly turn down his boyfriend. "Sure, Italy. You can come. Just don't make a mess-" before Ludwig could finish, the excited Italian sprinted out of the conference room and ran to the side of the German's car.

* * *

"Ve~~ Let's-a go!" Feliciano cried out as Ludwig came out of the building and got in the car.

"Just don't touch anyzhing." Ludwig said with a stern tone to Feliciano, who was ignoring the warning and was already pushing the air conditioner buttons.

"Ve~~what's-a this do, Germany?" He pushed the button and a blast of icy cold air blew into his face. "Germany! Germany! The air is-a attacking me! Help-a me!"

"Italy! Vhat did I tell you! Don't touch anyzhing!" Ludwig shouted as he turned the air down and drove off. For being in a relationship, he sure did shout a lot. It was surprising that Feliciano wasn't terrified of the man, but for some reason, he knew that the blonde would always care for and love him.

Thankfully the drive was short and took only ten minutes. Feliciano jumped out of the car and ran to the front door of the German's house. Ludwig followed; shaking his head. How on earth these two got along was a bit of a mystery, but Ludwig managed a smile as he unlocked the door and was given a quick kiss from the Italian before he ran into the kitchen pulling out the stockpile of pasta he kept. Feliciano was there so often that he dedicated an entire cabinet to pasta, and another one for emergencies. He didn't want to be stuck there for a week because of a storm and not have pasta. Thankfully Ludwig easily agreed to this; he had seen the Italian go without pasta for a day and it was far from a pretty sight.

Nevertheless, Ludwig retreated to his study as Feliciano got busy in the kitchen; pulling out boxes and boxes of dry pasta, even though it was just the two of them. Unfortunately, the pasta sauce was shoved in the back of a cabinet, and Feliciano could not reach it.

He stated to cry a little bit, "Germany! Germany! I can't-a reach the pasta sauce! Help-a me!"

Ludwig mumbled to himself, "Mein gott. He needs help to make pasta now. Sometimes I vonder if he can do anyzhing by himself." He walked out of his study and down the hall into the kitchen, "Are you zhat useless zhat you need help to get pasta sauce?" Ludwig was mad from what happened at the meeting and didn't realize what he was saying until the damage was already done.

Feliciano dropped the box of pasta, causing dry noodles to go flying everywhere and land in various places across the kitchen floor. Tears immediately started pouring down his face; so quickly that a puddle was forming on the chair he was standing on.

"Ita—Italy…I—I didn't mean it." The apology was too late.

Feliciano jumped off of the chair and ran out the door as he shouted back, "Maybe I will-a find someone who-a actually thinks I can-a do something!"

Ludwig fell into a chair with his face buried in his hands; "Great. Now m—my…boy—boyfriend is mad at me. Vhat did I just do?"

* * *

Feliciano kept running and crying. He knew where he was going though, and luckily it was close to Ludwig's house for some strange reason. He always went here when he was mad or sad. He always went here with hopes of finding someone, but he was close to giving up on finding him. He hadn't seen him for centuries.

Soon, Feliciano reached his destination and knelt down at the bank of the river. The river was hidden in trees and nobody ever came by it. It was only known to Feliciano and one other person, but he hadn't been there in forever.

"You don't-a think I'm-a useless, do you? I don't-a know where you are, but you said-a that you would come back." He crawled over to a piece of paper that was slightly covered with dirt and was being held down by many rocks. "You still haven't-a answered my letter."

Dear Holy Roma,  
It's-a me; Italy Veneziano. I've-a been-a looking for you. Are-a you still coming back for me? I miss you. Please come-a back soon.  
Ti amo,  
Italy

Dear Holy Roma,  
It's-a me, again. Please don't-a get mad. Ti amo, but I've-a started dating this nice guy. He reminds me of you. He has-a blonde hair and blue eyes, like-a you! I still miss you, though. His name is-a Germany and he looks after-a me. Please come-a back. I will be-a here.  
Italy

Dear Holy Roma,  
It's-a been a long time since I saw you. Ti amo. Do you still-a love me? I'm-a still here. I haven't-a forgotten about you. I could-a never forget about you.  
Italy

Tears fell down onto the piece of paper. "Holy Roma? Are you still out-a there?"

Feliciano looked down at the ground and started digging. He pulled up a small box from out of the dirt. He brushed off the lid and opened it. On top was a picture of Holy Rome and him as kids. He took out what the picture had been resting on top of, and smiled.

"It's-a the green dress Miss Hungary gave-a me. I thought-a I got rid of it. I guess-a I can-a put it on again." He took off his shirt and pulled the dress on, then took his pants off. "Hey! It-a still fits! Ve~~~And now I look-a like a girl," He let out a chuckle; "But-a Germany wouldn't-a like this. Wait…Germany…Germany…" He laid down on the ground; "Ti amo, Germany."

* * *

Ludwig got up from the chair and made his way to the door. "Vhat have I done. Zhat was stupid of me. I am sorry, Italy. I hope you can forgive me. I don't know vhere you vent, but I vill vind you." He walked out of the house, closed the door, and started running. He ran past the trees and knelt down at the side of a river. He rarely went there, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he went there. Something was drawing him there, perhaps it was a good place to calm down.

"Oww! Vhat vas zhat?" Ludwig's knees hit something on the ground, well it was mostly in the ground, but a part was sticking up. He brushed off some of the dust and uncovered a wooden box. He lifted the box up from out of the ground and opened the lid to find a black hat and a matching black cloak.

"Vhat is zhis? I vonder vho's zhese are." Despite his speculation at the matching items, he put the hat on his head and wrapped the cloak around him. The hat fit nicely, but the cloak was short. He looked down at his reflection in the river and tilted his head to the side. Something about what he saw looked familiar, but he wasn't sure what. He decided to lay down and clear his head; he would have to put the belongings back and go find Feliciano shortly.

* * *

Feliciano, still in the green dress with the picture clenched in his hands, sat up. He could hear something, or someone, moving about in the trees. He was terrified, but there was a little bit of hope in his heart that maybe, just maybe, an old friend had come back just like he promised. After all, they were the only two who knew of this place. Feliciano got up and walked a little bit down the river, looking everywhere he could. He was about to give up on his search and go back to Ludwig's house when he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened at the sight; across the river was a man laying down. He had a black hat and black cape on. The black hat made it obvious that he had blonde hair. Feliciano looked down at the picture in his hands and looked back up at the man. There was no doubt in his heart. The man who disappeared finally came back.

"H—Holy Roma? Did you come-a back?" Feliciano said just loudly enough that the man across the river could barely hear him. The blonde sat up, but neither of them could clearly see one another.

"Holy Roma! It's-a me!" Without second thought, Feliciano sprinted across the somewhat-shallow river, causing the bottom of his dress to get wet, and ran and hugged the blonde. "Holy Roma! You came-a back for me. I knew-a you would. I've-a missed you so much. Ti amo." Tears started to fall down from the Italian's face and onto the black cloak.

The blonde was startled at first, but looked down at to who was hugging him. All he needed to see was the light brown hair curl to know that it was indeed Feliciano.

"I—Italy? I didn't expect to see you here. Look, I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it." He stepped out of the hug; "but, vhat exactly are you vearing? Vhere did you vind a dress? It looks like one of Hungary's."

"Germany? Oh, I thought-a you were-a somebody else. Sorry. And, it's-a ok. But this is a dress I had-a when I was-a little. Miss Hungary actually gave-a it to me. But…" he looked down at the picture, "how do you have-a that hat and cloak? Those are-a Holy Roma's!"

"Holy Rome? But I vound zhese in a box." Ludwig caught a glimpse at the picture Feliciano had in his hands and let out a gasp. "Zhat girl. In zhat dress. It's the same one you have on. She seems familiar, I know I have met her before, but I can't remember vhere."

And that's when it clicked for Feliciano. This man in front of him, Germany; his boyfriend, had the same blue eyes and blonde hair as Holy Rome. The black hat and cloak fit him perfectly. Only two people knew where this river was. The blonde had seen the supposed girl in the picture before. Holy Rome came back. He never really left.

"Holy Roma. Germany, you're-a Holy Roma. The boy in-a the picture. That's-a you. And I'm-a the one in-a the dress. You came-a back." Feliciano wrapped his arms around the blonde and started to cry; "I knew-a you wouldn't-a forget about me."

Ludwig's ocean-blue eyes started at the boy in the picture. Everything made sense now. The dreams he had been having of a little blonde boy and a little brunette girl. They all made sense. This was why he could find the river so easily. He had been here before as a little kid.

_Once you've met someone you never really forget them. It just takes a while for your memories to return._

"Italy. Ich liebe dich." Ludwig rolled up his pants and picked up the Italian and carried him bridal-style down the cool, shallow river with the sun peering through the trees up above and shining down on them.


End file.
